


Clothing Sharing

by Dragongoddess13



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [22]
Category: Thor (Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, F/M, Fuckyeahdarcylewis 30 Day Cheesy Tropes And Rare Pairs Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 29<br/>Clothing Sharing<br/>30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge<br/>Darcy X Logan (Wolverine)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothing Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is. The very last submission for this challenge. I know this story and the one before can be continued but they won't be because there is way too many other stories on my plate.

Clothing Sharing

30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge

Darcy X Logan (Wolverine)

xXx

"He's so dramatic." Darcy complained as she buttoned up Logan's red flannel shirt. Logan snorted, the sound muffled by his pillow. "You think we should tell him we started before we switched back?"

"Only if you want to give him a heart attack." Logan grumbled rolling over into his back, he stretched out and arm, wrapping it around her waist and tugging her back against him. She squealed as he rubbed his stubble into the crook of her neck. 

"Oh you’re such a pain." She replied trying not to giggle. 

"What the hell are you doin' puttin' clothes on." 

"I'm hungry, you didn't eat like anything while you were in my body."

"That's not how I remember it." He smirked.

"That so doesn't count." 

Darcy finally managed to pry his arms from around her and slip out of bed. She turned to the bed walking backwards toward the kitchen. "I'm thinking lots of bacon." He hummed in reply watching her with intense eyes. 

"You know you have your own clothes." He poked good naturedly. He was speaking of course about the oversized iron man baseball shirt that was big enough to make Steve look small. 

She simply tossed a smirk over her shoulder before going back to digging through the fridge.

Breakfast ended in more sexy times and so went the rest of the day. The next morning Logan packed up bid her farewell and hopped on his bike headed for West Chester. 

Returning got him a few joking barbs from the adults and he took them in the teasing manner they were intended. 

It was when he unpacked his bag in the locker room beneath the school and came up with an old baseball shirt too big for the woman who owned it that he realized something was missing. His favorite red flannel shirt.

Looks like he had an excuse to see her again.

 


End file.
